


Strafe Feels Safe

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Cutthroat makes strafe feels save :'), First Crush, Gestalt (Transformers), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: Strafe gets a funny feeling after being saved by someone... 10 times(Just a short and cut story because im bored :) )
Relationships: Strafe/cutthroat





	Strafe Feels Safe

In the middle of the battle computron was fighting abominus 

//Stay strong guys!//(scattershot)

Scattershot said from the bond as abominus manage to hit computron face making the combiner take a step back.

//FRAG!!!//(strafe)

Strave yelled as they got split up because of the unexpected attack shot from their back throwing strafe near a boiling lava hoke but then abominus right legs hit him throwing him away from the lava hole and he hit a rock the everything went black...

/A few hours later/

"Abominus really hit you hard huh"(afterburner)  
"Ughh my head is still hurt"(strafe)  
"Well you shouldn't go on a patrol then"(nosecone)

Strafe shake his head 'no,he wanted to go on patrol so AfterBurner can stop telling him how he messed up-' fe doesnt feel on shooting so he left... He transform and fly away.... 

"I was surprised you didnt say thank you"(cutthroat)

Strave flinch at the sound the Decepticon was on top of him...ALREADY?!? He must have lost in his thought

"Get off me con"(strafe)

Strafe spin his alt mode to shake the con away but cutthroat claw was to deep inside his armor plate which cause to much pain for himself strafe needed to land and he cant shoot cutthroat because the Decepticon in on top of him. But not worth a try- strafe transform in mid air his gun aim at the Decepticon.... Bad idea transforming hurt when the con claw still attack to him. He shot cutthroat but misses as he hit the ground.... Surprisingly the ground felt...hard.. when he turn in his visor he was landed on something else or... Someone else

"Hope your happy for crash landing autobot"(cutthroat)

Strafe growl he push the Decepticon away aiming his gun at cutthroat. He didnt think twice and shot cutthroat it hit the Decepticon left arm the Decepticon groan as energon bleed from his arm

"Ok is this how you say thank you for saving you twice?!"(cutthroat)  
"What do you mean saving me twice?"(strafe)

Strafe spat,without he even realize a giant rock was going to fall and hit him but then again... Cutthroat grab his waist and pull him closed as the rock fall down and hit no one... Strafe was frozen... He never this close to a Decepticon without trying to kill them... Strafe face heat up his chestplace almost touched cutthroat chestplate.. then the Decepticon look at him in the optic

"Sometimes there are other thing more important then trying to kill me-"(cutthroat)  
"Shut up.. I'll let you lived this time"(srafe)

Strafe push himself away from cutthroat, cutthroat red optic lit up in surprised

"Your face heats up-"(cutthroat)  
"None of your business"(strafe)

Then he fly away leaving cutthroat behind without even saying thank you (what a meanie :( jk ily strafe)

//A few days later//

The war still going the technobots was called to the battle field

"halianta fly up to accompany strafe. Shoot every Decepticon you see"(scattershot)

Scattershot ordered halianta visor bright up in excitement she nooded as she transform to her dragon form and fly up to the sky with a loud roar. (Btw her dragon altmode is as big as sky lynx) she soar through the sky following strafe altmode from above she shot her sharp small metal blades from her tail torward each Decepticon she sees injured them badly or... Killed them... Who knows

"Halianta- can you take care those? The one on the left they keep trying to shoot me down"(strafe)  
"Ay ay"(halianta)

She cheered with a smooth spin halianta fly torward the cons that was shooting strafe from the ground her sharp deadly tail quickly wrap around them injuring them and throw them away (this is why kids halianta isnt save near children)... Meanwhile a seeker was shooting strafe he try to keep his balance but for some reason he cant theres to many obstacles.. when he didnt realize a sharp claw grab his altmode and flew higher to the sky then drag him away from the battle

"... CUTTHROAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"(strafe)  
"Saving your life... Again apparently"(cutthroat)

Cutthroat said bitterly as he drop strafe down to the ground savely. The technobot transform to his robot mode and groan 

"Another dent seriously?!"(strafe)  
"Atleast you didnt get killed by a low rank seeker"(cutthroat)  
"Why did you keep saving me?!"(strafe)  
"Because i like you"(cutthroat)  
"Youre joking right?!"(strafe)  
"What if im not?"(cutthroat)

Strafe stays silent for a while.... The terrorcon is pkaying around with him he shouldn't fall for this kind of trick but again a little part of him was so excited to hear that... What is wrong with him?! Cutthroat walk slowly closer to him there was silent...but then..

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM DECEPTICON"(halianta)

The flying dragon just had to ruin it huh- halianta dragon form roar. Flying closer torward the 2 cutthroat wink at strafe then transform and fly away leaving strafe a bit blushy his body was frozen... No.. he cant be he need to stop he cant be falling for a Decepticon.. halianta landed next to strafe. She sat down her tail and wings wrap around the technobot she growl at the fleeing Decepticon

"Are you alright?"(halianta)  
"I- i dont know..."(strafe)  
"Did he do something bad? Oh look he scratch your armor again just like last week"(halianta)  
"...y-yeah"(strafe)

//Meanwhile//

Hungrrrr growl at cutthroat who just landed infornt of him

"Where were you"(hungrrr)

The leader snapped. Cutthroat only rolled his eye and sigh

"Just... Beating up someone sir"(cutthroat)

//A few days later//

This keeps happening strafe put his head on his berth covering hid face with a pillow he groan why does it keep happening... Cutthroat been saving him 10 TIMES...10!! And for some reason he havent know what is the reason everytime he sees cutthroat he start to feel like... He's save.. and he's spark keep pulsing everytime cutthroat is saving him!! Strafe kick his leg to the berth and start to yell loudly which cause the other technobots flinch and ran torward his berth

"WOW SRAFE WHAT HAPPEN YOU LOOK LIKE A MESS"(AfterBurner)  
"Wait since when are those giant claw shaped appear on your armor"(scattershot)

Strafe look up from his pillow he groan and put his face back on the pillow 

"The scratch are from cutthroat-"(strafe)

He grumble which cause the rest of the technobots gasped lightspeed walk forward and touched strafe wings gently

"Did you two fight when we weren't looking?!is it the patrol thing strafe?"(lightspeed)  
"Noooo we didnt fight-he... Its just... Nvm we fight"(strafe)  
"You are you frustrated because he wins?"(nosecone)

Strafe hesitate it wasn't what happened but he nooded he just play along... He doent want them to be curious even after they found out scattershot actually have one weird day and he return at 12 pm-... What was he doing???? Strafe was still curious and even till now scattershot sometimes leave the base and didnt tell anyone

"Hey! Next time we fight the terrorcons i swear we gonna beat them to death"(AfterBurner)

Strave gave a faint smile... For some reason he dont want to kill cutthroat...

//A few days later//

Strafe was standing on an open ground without any weapon... He's gonna regret it later but not now.. he's not regreting what he's doing right now.. he was standing there for like 5 hours now... He was going to give up but then a shadowy flying on top of him it wasn't a seeker so he looked up only to see cutthroat altmode was spinning around him then cutthroat fly down and transform

"Never thought you actually waited here-"(cutthroat)  
"Tch...look im here only to say something ok"(strafe)  
"How long have you waited"(cutthroat)  
"5 hours"(strafe)  
"Huh how did you know i usually be here"(cutthroat)  
"I-.. its none of your business!"(strafe)

Strafe yelled, cutthroat smirk staring at the technobot flustered face strafe look away from the terrorcon but cutthroat hand grip on his cheek and gently force him to look at cutthroat

"Look at me when you're talking"(cutthroat)  
"Frag you!,im just-... Want to say... I-... Thank you- for saving ...me"(strafe)  
"Your welcome~,took you long enough to said it..."(cutthroat)  
"Im gonna go now"(strafe)

Strafe said before he even can transform a sharp claw was holding his wings making him shiver. He look back at cutthroat who seems to enjoy stroking his wing with one servo

"Stop"(strafe)  
"Doesn't it feel nice?"(cutthroat)  
"N-no!"(strafe)  
"We both a flyer..dont lie to me"(cotthroat)  
"F..fine... Yes..it does"(strafe)

Strafe sigh. Dammit he has to give in have he?! Then cutthroat other servo wrap around his waist the technobot flinch at the sudden move his wing accidentally move to fast and cutthroat claw scratch on it accidentally

"Ack!"(strafe)  
"Dont move to fast you know my claw is sharp"(cutthroat)  
"I-YOU START IT FIRST!!"(strafe)  
"Hmm.. then im sorry"(cutthroat)

Cutthroat said as he lean forward his chestplate gently placed on strafe back... he lean his head on the technobot shoulder stroking his wing

"What do yoy feel now?"(cutthroat)  
"...save... loved...and... pleasant"(strafe)

**Author's Note:**

> And they stay like that until cutthroat patrol times over-
> 
> So basically he isn't patroling.. he ditch it 
> 
> Strafe didnt mind it-
> 
> And the other technobot is concern except for scattershot because he did it too but he didnt know strafe reason so he's like .. (we're teenagers this is fine)


End file.
